Tourniquet
by FOBiO
Summary: On the request of Colonel Mustang, Edward must train Reni, an alchemist around his own age with a catastrophic past. Within her past is the secret of the Philosopher's Stone and a terrifying new evil is unleased. I'm bad at summerys, so just bear with me
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**I remember everything. On cold nights I always do for some reason. I sit here staring down at the street corner from my cozy, warm room. Icicles are forming on the light post outside, that means winter is close. I hate winter! Too cold for comfort. I breathe a heavy sigh and flip out the old 'family' photo album. Pictures of me and Mrs. May mostly, and at the very back, tucked away in soft silk is the faded memory of my real mother and father. I dare not look at it, that will only make me sad.**

**"Reni are you hungry?"**

**"No Mrs. May I'm not."**

**I here her grunting to herself and saying that I don't eat a lot. I know she hates it when I call her Mrs. May. She wants me to believe that she is my mother and call her Sooki. But I just can't. Unlike other orphan children I don't want another family. I liked mine and I DON'T need another mother. Mrs. May is nothing like the way I remember her. **

**I was playing Kongi in the street today. Mrs. May HATES when I do that. She says that the police are going to mistake me for a homeless child. I never really believed her since I had pretty good clothes and everything and any idiot could tell by my clean hair and skin that someone must care for me. But I gave mankind too much credit. **

_**"What are you doing you Ishbalan rat?"**_

_**I stared up at him, my eyes glowing. "Playing," I reply meekly. Any idiot could see that.**_

_**"How did you get here? You're coming with me!!! Where are your people hiding?!" **_

_**I looked at him kinda funny. Then I remembered that everyone here hates Ishbalans. **_

_**"I don't know where THEY are but my house is just down the road," I point in the direction, just in case he didn't know where that was.**_

_**"Don't try to fool me little wench!"**_

_**The officer grabbed my arm tightly and started to drag me along. "LET ME GO!!! I HAVE A HOME!!! WHY DON'T YOU BELIVE ME?"**_

_**He didn't' answer, just snickered.**_

_**Mrs. May and Roy said that police and military are nice people that helped you. Yeah right! Like this guy was making my day any better.**_

_**"Excuse me officer what are you doing?"**_

_**I look up and frowned a little. It was Roy. **_

_**"OH! Uhhh Colonel … I was just taking this wretch to the office for some questions and uh…"**_

_**"That isn't nessacery. She lives down the street and has no information about the Ishbalans. I'm sure she would have mentioned that she lives just down the road." **_

_**"Uhhh she might have mentioned it Colonel but I don't recall…"**_

_**"I nearly screamed it in your ear ," I said in a snotty way.**_

_**"That's enough officer, you may go now," and Roy releases my arm and takes my hand. The officer quickly takes off, what a loser!**_

_**We start to walk back to Mrs. May's house. He's still holding my hand, that made me blush. I turned away a little so he wouldn't notice.**_

_**"What were you doing?"**_

_**"Playing Kongi," I hold out the pieces in my other hand.**_

_**"Why couldn't you play in your room or something?"**_

_**This made my mad. "I'm almost 16!!! Why does everyone treat me like I'm so little because I'm not! Mrs. May won't even let me walk to the store to get bread by myself!! What is the big deal?!"**_

_**Then I remember my eyes. The odd color of a fiery red-ish violet. **_

_**"What's wrong with me?"**_

_**I already knew the answer to that question but it's so funny to see the way Roy gets all sad. Kinda sexy too.**_

_**"Nothing is wrong with you."**_

**_I just sigh and realize he's still holding my hand. My face goes hot and I'm so glad that we're on the front steps to Mrs. May's house. He doesn't even knock or anything, just barges in. I always liked that about him._**

**_Of course he has to put in every flipping detail about the incident and why I shouldn't be playing in the street. I was really playing on the curb. I don't know how people could get the road and the curb mixed up. Then they both scolded me and Mrs. Mays sent me up to my room. _**

**I can still here Roy and Mrs. Mays talking down stairs in her parlor. I don't mean to worry them so. I really am grateful for all they've done for me but I don't want pity or a new family or anything. I'm fine living in my small amount of memories. I decide now is the time and I take out the silk and lay it on my desk. I slowly unwrap the soft blue material and gaze at the picture which lay inside. My father on the left, his arm around my mothers shoulder and his other hand on my shoulder. My mother to my right, both hands on my other shoulder. And me in the middle, smiling. I've never really smiled since that day. If I ever do, there is no feeling behind it. I remember that day at the fair. The last time I saw my mother. I know all about my family's past.**

**"Reni?"**

**I looked up and Roy was standing in my doorway. "Uh huh?"**

**He took my answer as an invitation to come in though it really wasn't and propped himself on my bed. **

**"What do you want now?" I ask coldly, though inside I was thrilled.**

**He thought a moment. "I'm not really sure."**

**The silence that followed was agonizing and hard to bare. Soon awkwardness set in and I had to say something. "If you don't want anything then go away." I didn't mean to sound so rude.**

**To my surprise he smiled at this. "You remind me of someone."**

**I didn't answer.**

**"How's your alchemy coming?"**

**My eyes lit up. Roy's never asked me that question before! I tried to sound uncaring though.**

**"It's fine. I've learned a lot." I pause, unsure if I should say the next part. "I can sort of do alchemy with no circle."**

**Again his face looked as though he was deep in thought. "Have you ever considered finding a teacher?"**

**Wasn't he full of surprises tonight? "I've thought about it but Mrs. May doesn't like alchemy anyway and she'd never let me."**

**"You've heard of the Elric brothers right?"**

**DUH! Of course I have! Edward is my hero, next to Roy of course. "Yeah I have."**

**"What if I could let you meet them. Edward could help you a lot."**

**I couldn't help but sound happy. "Really?"**

**Sadly he could hear the excitement in my voice too. "Maybe, no promises though." **

**Again we didn't say anything. I just stared at my family picture. **

**My father was an alchemist. I remember him doing some tricks for me. But from the stories I've heard, he was great at it. That's really why I decided to try alchemy. I wanted to make my father proud. Then to my surprise I really enjoyed it and found my hidden talent.**

**I start to wrap up the picture. I guess my movement singled something because Roy stood up. **

**"I guess I better go," he sighed.**

**Funny thing is I don't think he was ready too. It took him a long time to move to the doorway. Then he paused and I could feel him staring at me while I wrapped the picture up. The next thing he did confused me even more. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt my face boil and my eyebrows lifted. When he let go finally let go I had to know what was going on.**

**"Did you just hug me?"**

**He laughed and finally walked out the door, leaving it slightly ajar.**

**I sat on the window ledge again, waiting for him to walk down the sidewalk. I heard him say goodbye to Mrs. May and the front door shut. And there he went, walking slowly, hands in his coat pocket. He paused a moment to put on his hat. I thought he always looked sexy with hair pushed back and his hat on. Then he turned to face my window and waved to me. I jumped a bit and gave a weary wave back. Then he smiled and turned to walk again. It was like he knew I was going to be there. Man Roy was full of surprises.**

_**End Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

"**I don't get it Al."**

**"What do you mean brother?"**

**"Why Mustang wanted us to come to Central. We were just here about three weeks ago," Edward complained, not looking forward to seeing Roy as usual.**

**"Maybe something came up," Alphonse tried to keep his brother happy. "Maybe it's a lead on the Stone?!"**

**Ed quickly pushed this idea aside. "The Colonel wouldn't help me…" he pondered a moment. "Hughes might need to speak to us about something."**

**Ed retired to staring out the window, seeing the tall skyscrapers from Liten begin to fade. He was pretty pissed. They were just starting to get a lead from the townspeople about a secret association that might have been researching the existence of the Philosophers Stone. Ed stared at his right hand and frowned. _"How am I ever going to get Al his body back? With all these interruptions I'll never find anything!"_**

**They road in silence for most of the way, making brief observations and trying to strike up a general conversation. Before the Elric brothers even released it, the train stopped and announced they had arrived in Central. Edward jumped up from his seat, stretched for a second or two, then ran to the door.**

**"Brother! Wait for me," Al called, getting stuck in the void of people trying to push past each other. **

**Reluctantly, Ed stopped a huge frown on his face. "I'm sorry Al. I just want to hurry this up!"**

**Al understood how is brother felt and clanked along until he and his brother were side by side.**

**"Ready, Al?"**

**"Ready!"**

**They both ran as fast as they could. Since Edward was so small he could easily slip past everyone, but Al in his large metal amour kept running into everyone. **

**"That was a little strange."**

**"What do you mean brother?"**

**Ed looked back into the train station and all around him. No sign of a military uniform anywhere.**

**"Someone's usually here to pick us up. Damn it!" Edward stomped his foot impatiently.**

**"Looks like someone is a little angry today?"**

**" 2nd Lieutenant Havoc!" Al called out.**

**Jean smiled, puffing the last of his cigarette. "The Colonel wanted me to take you to this address," he held up a small paper with scribbled writing. "Mean anything to you?"**

**The brothers stared at the paper. They could barely read it! Ed was the first to reply with a shake of the head. "Sounds like a residents address. What the hell is going on this time?"**

**Havoc laughed as he led them to the car. "Roy has been acting strange lately, always going somewhere. He must have new girlfriend."**

**"Like I care."**

**"Ed must you always be so negative?"**

**"Do you know why he would send for us? Something happen?" Al asked with concern.**

**"Sorry chief couldn't say. Haven't been any leads on the stone, Scar, or anything for that matter."**

**Edward groaned from the backseat. "Man, he really picked a bad time to want to check up on us."**

**"Roy means well Ed. True everything he does isn't always orthodox, but at least he's trying."**

**"Psh, trying to get promoted," Ed hissed.**

**Havoc sighed at his failed attempt to get Ed out of his sudden ill mood. Al sensed the tension in the air and began a light, conversation with Jean as Edward stared at the window.**

**Their conversation ended there when Havoc slammed on the breaks. "Almost missed it," he smiled.**

**Still in a rush, Ed jumped out of the car and gave a huge yawn. A puzzled look played across his face when he saw the building. A sign read "Boarding House" on a lamppost directly outside the building.**

**"This can't be right!"**

**"Oh but it is Fullmetal," Roy greeted him, opening the door.**

**"Hello Colonel," Edward mumbled, gripping his suitcase firmly in his hand.**

**"Come won't you? I was just saying that you and your brother would arrive any minute."**

**As Havoc drove off the boys stepped inside. The house was nicely furnished with old antiques. Pictures lined the walls and Ed could smell food lingering in the air.**

**"Isn't this place…cozy," Ed was still trying to sound negative.**

**Roy totally ignored his comment. "You boys will be staying here. I'm a friend of the owner and it won't be a problem. Sorry for just calling you back like this. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."**

**"The hell you didn't!"**

**They heard a door close from upstairs and the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. "Roy?"**

**"Yes Reni come down stairs I have a surprise for you!"**

**A girl appeared leaning against the banister, her eyes wide with awe. Edward, being a hormonal teenager, took full notice of her presence. She was like nothing he'd ever seen. Her hair was black with a hint of brown and the way it fell on her shoulders made her look incredible. Her body was slim and fragile with tan-ish white skin. And her vibrant violet eyes captivated him.**

**"Wh-who's that?" Ed stuttered, almost choking on air.**

**Reni seemed to be as speechless as Edward himself. She couldn't believe that the real Fullmetal Alchemist was standing in the same room as her. Finally, the reality of the moment hit her hard.**

**"OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!!!" she squealed in delight as she ran fast down the stairs. She ran full force at Roy with open arms. "I can't believe it! You weren't lying!!!"**

**"This is Renitsu. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you called her Reni," Roy explained as he embraced Reni in his arms. "She's the reason I requested you two back here."**

**"What?! You made us come all the way back here just for her?!!" Ed didn't really mind so much. He thought Renitsu was beautiful. Although, he tried to sound all tough and act like he didn't care. "Al and I were on a lead and you made us leave Liten just to come see her?"**

**Roy's protectiveness started to kick in. "Look Edward, I'm sure you were busy but I want you to teach her."**

**"WHAT?" Reni stepped back a little. "You want the great, awesome, wonderful, intelligent Fullmetal Alchemist to teach me?"**

**Roy nodded in approval. "Reni, why don't you go back to your room for a minute and let Edward get settled in?"**

**"Hey hold on! I never said I was staying!"**

**"I need to discuss something with you, " the Colonel sent him a deadly glare. "Got it?"**

**Reni solemnly climbed back up the stairs, one frail hand lingering on the railing. Her footsteps resounded and after the sound of a door closing had been heard, Roy started to explain.**

**"Go and sit in the living room. It is very important that you understand why you are going to be teaching her."**

**"Look Colonel if you want someone to teach her then just teach her yourself! We need to get back to Liten!"**

**"That wasn't a request boys, it was an order!"**

**The strictness in his voice scared the brothers somewhat. Without a word (even from Edward) they both walked into the living room. **

**They seated themselves on the old fashioned sofa and glanced briefly at the oddities lined on the mantle of the fire place. Ed twiddled his thumbs and sighed. **

**"Brother?"**

**"Yes Al?"**

**Al looked around and then proceeded in a quieter voice. "Was Reni an…Ishbalan?"**

**Edward looked up at his brother and gave him a surprised look. "I'm not entirely sure. Why?"**

**"Umm no reason, sorry for asking."**

**"Yes she is"**

**Ed and Al jumped at the sight of Roy leaning against the entrance to the room. "She's half Ishbalan to be precise. Actually, that's one thing I wanted to talk to you boys about."**

**"I still don't see why I have to teach her alchemy!!" Edward complained, lazily placing his feet on the table.**

**"GET THOSE BOOTS OFF MY TABLE SHORTIE!!!"**

**"AHHHHH!!! CRAZY LADY WITH A ROLLING PIN!!! AND I AM NOT SHORT!!!"**

**BAM Edward was slapped over the head.**

**"Get your elevated boots off the table sonny!! This ain't no saloon!"**

**"Umm Edward this is Mrs. May, the owner of this boarding house. I'd do as she says."**

**"Psh, what's some old lady gonna do to OWWWWW"**

**"I said, get yo elevated boots off my table fool!"  
Ed glanced up in pain at the old women (sorry…'middle aged' women). She was almost like Winry…but wrinkly…er. **

**"Sorry…Mrs. May was it?"**

**"You have a beautiful home," Al said sweetly, not wanting to endure the wrath that his brother had.**

**She smiled. "Aw, thank you sonny. Would you like a cookie? A big boy like you probably likes cookies."**

**"Uhhh…I'm sorry but no thanks," Al said, rubbing his iron belly.**

**Her eyes went narrow. "Do you think you're too good for my cookies?"**

**The brothers began to panic with fear.**

**"Um Mrs. May, I believe the boys ate on the train. But I promise they will stuff themselves full at dinner tonight."**

**"You sure Mustang?"**

**"On my honor I am," he smirked.**

**Mrs. May gave a long stare at the Elric brothers then retired to the kitchen again.**

**"You boys owe me one for that."**

**"Just go on with what you wanted to tell us Colonel, we really don't have time for this!" Edward complained.**

**Mustang pretended not to hear and began looking over the pictures on the mantle.**

**"As Alphonse pointed out, Reni is Ishbalan. And like I told you, she is only half Ishbalan."**

**Edward pondered on this statement for a moment. "But the Ishbalan faith prohibits marring another race."**

**"True," Mustang shrugged. "Her mother was an Ishbalan women who was captured as a child by a cult formed over 100 years ago. This cult wanted to teach the Ishbalans the ways of their god. Her father was a boy born into the cult."**

**Edward sat there with this blank look on his face. "And you're telling us this why?"**

**A smirk played across Mustang's face. "Did I mention her father was Christopher McCroph?"**

**"_The_ Christopher McCroph? No way!" Ed and Al scooted up in their seats.**

**"That's right, the famous and legendary alchemist Christopher McCroph."**

**"Wait…"Edwards face deep in thought again. "It's against Ishbalan faith to associate with alchemy as well!"**

**"Again, true," Mustang said turning toward them. "But sometimes, you can't help falling in love."**

**"Explain Mustang!"**

**He shook his head. "No. It would be against Reni's rights of privacy to tell you anymore. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."**

**"I'm lost Colonel. Why is it so important that my brother teaches Reni alchemy?" **

**"Well Al, alchemy is in her blood and she needs to progress her skills. Being the daughter of one of the greatest alchemists that ever lived, she deserves a great teacher. But, alas, being as busy as I am I cannot teach her. So Edward, how about it?"**

**Ed didn't seem flattered by the compliment of being the second best alchemist in Roy's mind. "Do I have to?"**

**"Like I said, it's an order, not a request."**

**Edward shrugged. "I guess I have no choice. I except."**

**"Now Edward, Reni has already been practicing alchemy on her own and has gotten pretty far in her studies."**

**"How far?"**

**"She can do alchemy with no circle, just like you."**

**Edward snapped up in his chair. "What? But…does that mean she's been through the gate?"**

**"Not that I know of. Like I said, it's just in her blood."**

**"So you want me to perfect her skills you're saying?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Are you trying to turn her into a state alchemist for a promotion scheme?"**

**A shake of the head. "If she wants to take it she can. And might I say that will be an astounding day."**

**Mustang suddenly departed the room and grabbed his coat off the coat rack. "I better be off. I've spent way to much time here as it is."**

**"Roy, are you leaving?" Reni asked shyly, peering over the railing.**

**"I'm afraid so. I have to get back to the office."**

**"You weren't even going to say good bye?"**

**He smiled and met her half way up the stairs. "I'll see you later okay?"**

**She nodded and looked down at Ed. "Is he…staying?"**

**"I told you he would."**

**She gave a half smile and thanked him again. "And thank you too, Mr. Elric, "she sighed, climbing back up to her room yawning.**

**Roy kept his glance fixed on her door after she closed it and sighed. "I worry about her so much. She's always tired and she doesn't eat."**

**"When do you want me to start teaching her?"**

**"Tomorrow might be a good time. I'll be back around dinner and give you some more details. It might be a good idea to go and get acquainted with her for now," Roy said, turning the door handle.**

**"Alright, later."**

**"Oh and Edward," he turned to face them, a smile over his face. "Touch her and you die."**

**Blank awkward stare**

**"Good day boys!"**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!" Edward demanded.**

**"Well brother…you were kinda looking at her earlier, and she is really pretty…"**

**"WHOES SIDE ARE YOU ON?? YOU DON'T THINK I'M A LECH DO YOU?"**

**"How about we go take the Colonel's advice and go talk to Reni?" Al suggested, changing the subject.**

**"Wait!! Hold on a second answer!"**

**"Come one brother," Al called, climbing up the stairs**

**"I'M NOT A LECH I PROMISE!!!!! COME ON JUST ANSWER!!"**

**To be continued in Authors Notes…**

**Author's Notes**

**Me: And so completes chapter one!**

**Edward: I'M NOT A PERV I SWEAR ON IT!!**

**Me: Denial…it's so sad. shakes head**

**Edward: NO, NO REALLY I'M NOT!!!!**

**Mustang: Well when I was your age…**

**Edward: I don't care! You should be the one being called a pervert!! You're like a fucking child molester!!**

**Mustang: Taking you're anger out on other's won't help. sighs**

**Edward: GAH STOP IT!!!! AL AREN'T YOU GONNA DENFEND ME?**

**Al: I don't want to be involved. **

**Edward: RENI YOU DON'T THINK I'M A PERV DO YOU?**

**Reni: What? The great, awesome, majestic, and powerful Fullmetal Alchemist a perv? I cannot even dream of it!**

**Edward: That's right I mean- wait…the great Fullmetal Alchemist? smirk Continue with your ego-boosting adjectives.**

**Mustang: Are you hitting on her?**

**Everyone: Eyebrow raises in Edward's direction**

**Edward: panicking No, no I'm not!**

**Me: HE'S STUTTERING!**

**Edward: No I'm not!**

**Everyone: YES HE IS!! OMG EDWARD'S A PERV!!!**

**Edward: STOP ATTACKING ME!!!**

**Everyone: OMG STUTTER STUTTER STUTTER…ECT.**

**Edward: begins shouting angrily to the sky**

**Kakashi: You know if you want…you can borrow one of my books…**

**Fan club girls: OH MY GOD IT'S KAKASHI HATAKE AHHHH!!!**

**Kakashi: Well…I think I have to go…runs**

**Fan-club: GET HIM!!!**

**Fan-club tackles Kakashi to the ground and begin ripping off his clothes to sell them on the internet and keep some for…special reasons**

**Me: twitch ANYWHO…How about you people review and tell us if you think Ed is a pervert or not.**

**Edward: WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR COME ON NOW I-**

**Me: brings out giant eraser and erases Ed's mouth**

**Kakashi: lying on the ground He-lp me…my spleen…**

**Reni: Oh…poor him**

**Me: Yeah…gets idea YOU'RE REVEIWS WILL HELP PAY FOR KAKASHI'S MEDICAL BILLS!!!**

**Edward: starts mumbling because he doesn't have a mouth**

**Me: draws mouth back on**

**Edward: NO IT WON'T DON'T LIE TO THEM! THIS IS A FUCKING STORY IT'S NOT FOR REAL AND HEY DON'T DO THAT!! NO STO-**

**Me: finishes re-erasing Ed's mouth**

**Mustang: Don't be so negative Ed.**

**Edward: starts jumping up and down angrily**

**Everyone: slowly scoots away**


End file.
